Benjamin Kendrick Pierce
| death_date = | birth_place = Hillsborough, New Hampshire | death_place = New York City | placeofburial = Cypress Hills National Cemetery, Brooklyn, New York | placeofburial_label = | placeofburial_coordinates = | nickname = | birth_name = | allegiance = | branch = U.S. Army | serviceyears = 1812-1850 | rank = Brevet Colonel | servicenumber = | unit = | commands = Pierce’s Company of Artillery Company O, 1st United States Infantry Fort Holmes Fort Mackinac Fort Barrancas Mounted Regiment of Florida Militia Fort Delaware Fort Hamilton Fort Pierce Plattsburgh Barracks Hancock Barracks Fort Adams 1st Regiment of Artillery | battles = War of 1812 Second Seminole War Mexican-American War | battles_label = | awards = | relations = Benjamin Pierce (father) Franklin Pierce (brother) John McNeil Jr. (brother-in-law) Magdelaine Marcot (mother-in-law) James B. Ricketts (son-in-law) | laterwork = | signature = }} Benjamin Kendrick Pierce (August 29, 1790 – April 1, 1850) was a career officer in the United States Army. He was the son of Governor Benjamin Pierce and the brother of President Franklin Pierce. Benjamin K. Pierce was a veteran of the War of 1812, the Second Seminole War, and the Mexican-American War, and he attained the rank of Colonel by Brevet. Early life The eldest son of Governor Benjamin Pierce, and a direct descendant of Thomas Pierce (1618–1683), who was born in Norwich, England and settled in the Massachusetts Bay Colony, Benjamin Kendrick Pierce was born in Hillsborough, New Hampshire on August 29, 1790, and named for his maternal grandfather. His father was determined that his sons receive college educations, and Benjamin K. Pierce attended Phillips Exeter Academy in preparation for admission to a university. He studied at Dartmouth College from 1807 until 1810, when he was dismissed for carrying out pranks and practical jokes, including damaging a campus building by firing a loaded cannon during an 1810 Independence Day celebration. He then studied law with Hillsborough attorney David Starrett to prepare for a career as a lawyer. Career War of 1812 At the outbreak of the War of 1812 Pierce was commissioned as a First Lieutenant in the 3rd Artillery Regiment. He commanded a battery called Pierce’s Company of Artillery, and took part in several battles, including Fort Oswego, Fort Erie, Chippawa, and Lundy's Lane. Continued military service Pierce remained in the Army following the War of 1812, serving primarily in the 1st, 3rd and 4th Artillery Regiments. He was promoted to Captain in October 1813, Brevet Major in June 1823, Major in June 1836, and Brevet Lieutenant Colonel in October 1836. His post-war assignments included command of Company O, 1st United States Infantry (an Artillery unit), with frequent command of Fort Holmes and Fort Mackinac, depending on whether there were officers senior to him at Fort Mackinac (1816-1821), Fort Barrancas (1821-1824), Fort Delaware (1827-1831), and Fort Hamilton (1832-1834, 1834-1835, 1837-1838). Pierce's brother John Sullivan Pierce and brother-in-law John McNeil Jr. were also in the Army and performing duty at Fort Holmes and Fort Mackinac during Pierce's time in Michigan. Second Seminole War In addition to his Army commission, in October 1836 Pierce was simultaneously appointed a Colonel in the Florida Militia and assigned as the militia's Quartermaster General and commander of a mounted regiment of Creek Indians during the Second Seminole War. In the fall of 1836 Pierce was assigned to Fort Defiance and Fort Drane. Seminoles under Osceola’s leadership were at war with white settlers in Florida, and massacred Major Francis L. Dade and his command. In response, Pierce's command engaged and routed Osceola and his followers. At a subsequent battle in the Wahoo Swamp region south of the Withlacoochee River Cove, Pierce was part of a force which again defeated a sizable contingent of Seminoles. His commander mentioned Pierce favorably in his written report, which led to Pierce’s brevet promotion to Lieutenant Colonel. While commanding a contingent of the 1st Artillery Regiment on the Indian River in 1838, Pierce directed construction of a blockhouse and other buildings, and the post was named Fort Pierce in his honor. Later military service After his service in the Second Seminole War, Pierce was assigned as commander of Plattsburgh Barracks. In March 1842 Pierce was commander of Hancock Barracks, also called Fort Houlton in Maine when he was promoted to permanent Lieutenant Colonel in the 1st Artillery Regiment. In June 1844 he was promoted to brevet Colonel in recognition of his superior service during the Second Seminole War. Mexican-American War During the Mexican-American War Pierce initially commanded Fort Adams, which was used for mobilizing and demobilizing troops sent to Texas and Mexico during the conflict. He later led the 1st Artillery Regiment from the United States as far as the Port Isabel, Texas mobilization station, but ill health prevented him from commanding actively in Mexico. He subsequently commanded the Fort Barrancas post at Pensacola, until continued ill health resulted in his transfer to posts in the northern United States. Death and burial In the final months of his life Pierce’s health failed as the result of his long military service under difficult conditions, and he resided in a hospital in New York City. Pierce died in New York City on April 1, 1850. He was originally buried in the military cemetery at Fort Jay on Governor's Island. All the remains there were later re-interred in Cypress Hills National Cemetery in Brooklyn, and Pierce is buried at Section OS, Site 20. His daughter Elizabeth Boykin Pierce is buried with him, and her grave is unmarked except for the words "his daughter" on the back of Pierce's gravestone.B. K. Pierce at U.S. Department of Veterans Affairs, National Cemetery Administration, Nationwide Gravesite Locator, retrieved September 17, 2014 , retrieved September 17, 2014 Family Pierce was married three times. While commanding Fort Mackinac in 1817 he married Josephine “Josette” Laframboise. Josette Laframboise’s father was Joseph Laframboise, a French-Canadian fur trader and merchant, and her mother was Magdelaine Marcot, a fur trader and the daughter of a French Canadian father and Odawa Indian mother. Josette Laframboise was born in 1795 and died in childbirth or shortly after giving birth in 1820.Josephine Laframboise Pierce at Find A Grave, retrieved September 17, 2014 In 1823 Pierce was serving in Pensacola, Florida when he married Amanda Boykin in Alabama. She was born in 1805 and died at Fort Delaware in January 1831.Amanda Boykin Pierce at Find A Grave, retrieved September 17, 2014 Her funeral took place in early February, and afterwards the coffin containing her remains was stored in a building at Fort Delaware. That same night a fire broke out, and Pierce along with four of his soldiers braved the flames to remove the remains, enabling them to be buried in the spring. Much of the post burned, but Pierce and his soldiers were able to protect his children by keeping his quarters from catching fire. Pierce was the commander at Plattsburgh Barracks in 1838 when he married Louisa Gertrude Read of Delaware, the great-granddaughter of Declaration of Independence signer George Read. She died in 1840.Louisa Gertrude Read Pierce at Find A Grave, September 17, 2014 Pierce’s children with Josette Laframboise included Harriet Josephine Pierce (1818-1854) and Benjamin Langdon Pierce (1820-1820).Josephin Laframboise Pierce at Find A Grave, retrieved September 17, 2014 Harriet Pierce was raised primarily by the Laframboise family after her mother's death, and was the wife of General James B. Ricketts.Harriet Josephine Pierce Ricketts at Find A Grave, retrieved September 17, 2014 Mary Brewerton Ricketts, the daughter of Harriet Pierce and James Ricketts, was the wife of General William Montrose Graham.Mary Brewerton Ricketts Graham at Find A Grave, retrieved September 17, 2014 With Amanda Boykin, Pierce’s children included Elizabeth Boykin Pierce (1827-1847), Charlotte Boykin Pierce (1828-1852), Henry Jackson Pierce (1829-1830), Amanda Boykin Pierce (1830-1857), and Benjamin Kendrick Pierce, Jr. (born and died in 1831).Amanda Boykin Pierce at Find A Grave, retrieved September 17, 2014 Legacy As the result of his father’s service in the American Revolution, Pierce was a hereditary member of the Society of the Cincinnati. After his death he was succeeded by his brother Franklin. Pierce was highly regarded by his contemporaries, and Army records contain commendations from superiors Jacob Brown, Richard K. Call, and Thomas S. Jesup. The post Pierce founded on the Indian River in Florida during the Second Seminole War was christened Fort Pierce by his subordinates, one of whom wrote that “our worthy commander” had earned the distinction by superior performance of his duty. Fort Pierce, a settlement near the site of Pierce’s Indian River fort was founded as a town in the 1860s and incorporated as a city in 1901, and is named for him. Pierce owned land in Michigan which was later developed as part of the town of Birmingham, but he never resided there. In addition to Pierce Street in Fort Pierce, Birmingham's Pierce Street and Pierce Elementary School are all named for Benjamin K. Pierce. Pierce is the subject of a short biography, Louis H. Burbey’s Our Worthy Commander: The Life and Times of Benjamin K. Pierce, in Whose Honor Fort Pierce was Named (1976). In addition, Pierce is the subject of a second work, 2014's Searching for Lt. Col. Benjamin Kendrick Pierce, by Thomas and Margaret Lee. References Franklin Pierce Category:1790 births Category:1850 deaths Category:American people of English descent Category:United States Army officers Category:American militia officers Category:American military personnel of the War of 1812 Category:American military personnel of the Indian Wars Category:American military personnel of the Mexican–American War Category:People from Hillsborough, New Hampshire Category:Phillips Exeter Academy alumni Category:Burials at Cypress Hills National Cemetery